Puckleberry
by b.taylorparawhore
Summary: My first Glee fanfiction. It's Puckleberry set after 'A Very Glee Christmas' in January. Enjoy :  Chapter 4 just uploaded, Chapter will be the last, don't want this to be long :
1. Puckleberry

It had been a long time since Noah Puckerman had been stood in front of this house. He walked up the path, the snow crunching under his feet, the cold January air biting at his face.

He knocked on the door and a thin man of about the same height as himself opened the door.

"Hey, Mr Berry"

Mr Berry smiled, it had always been surprising to Puck that Mr and Mr Berry liked him when most parents didn't but they were nice people and, like their daughter, often saw the good in everybody.

"Come in Noah, Rachel is upstairs"

He opened the door fully and gestured towards the stairs across the hall. Puck stepped into the narrow room and Mr Berry disappeared through a door that he knew from previous visits was the lounge. He took his coat and shoes off. He surprised himself that he remembered this rule of no shoes in the house that the Berry family had in their home.

Puck walked upstairs, he smiled at the last door he saw. A sign with the word 'Rachel' surrounded by gold stars hung from the door.

He knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer. The small brunette opened the door. Her hair was damp from the shower she had about 10 minutes ago. She was wearing a thin yellow cotton dress that fell just above her knees; her feet were bare with one foot with fluorescent pink toenails. She had a small pot of the fluorescent nail varnish in her hand with the lid unscrewed.

"You in the middle of something?" Puck asked.

She smiled. That beautiful, million dollar smile, he thought to himself.

"Um...I've just got out of the shower and yes I am in the middle of something" she said motioning to her unpainted toenails with her free hand.

She spun around on one foot and walked back into her room. Puck followed her, closing the door behind him as she sat down on her bed with her leg bent in front of her. She began painted her toenails with the bright paint. Puck took a seat opposite her on the foot of her double bed leaning his back on the bed post.

"How can I help you Mr Puckerman?"

Rachel looked up at him as she screwed the lid back on the pot of nail varnish and placed it on her bedside table.

"I've been thinking" he began, "We should pair up for this week's glee club assignment."

A couple of hours before they were both, along with the rest of New Directions, sitting in the choir room. Mr Schuester had announced that this week's assignment was to find a song with a country music feel.

"I mean, I love country music, it's kind of my thing and I figured it probably yours so why don't we pair up then we'll pass this assignment easily"

It was a good idea she thought. He was right; she didn't have a clue about country music. Rachel had asked her dads for help but their response was in the form of shrugging shoulders and a Loretta Lynn CD.

"That's a great idea" she exclaimed "Did you have any ideas?"

"Well there are tons of duets we could sing" he passed her a piece of folded up piece of paper, "look some of them up."

Rachel opened the paper and saw it full of song titles and titles. Honestly, she didn't recognise any of them. She folded the paper back up and placed it next to the nail varnish on the small table.

"I'll listen to some and let you know," she said "Thanks Noah."

Puck would never have dared to tell her that he liked it when she called him Noah. It reminded him of that short time they dated last year.

"You're about the only one, besides my mum, that gets away with calling me Noah."

She blushed slightly and watched him as she sat up before turning and lay down with his head on her pillows, staring up at her ceiling.

"I've missed you Berry" he sighed.

Rachel laughed at him, "I haven't been anywhere."

"No, I mean I miss hanging out with you," he turned his head and smiled at her.

Puck sat up and leaned in closer to her. She bit her lip as he rested his forehead against hers. His hand was placed on her side, just above her hip.

He was kissing her softly, his eyed closed. He could get used to this again. Her small body slipped down on her bed. He followed and lay on top of her, careful not to squash her. His hands moved up and pulled the thin dress over her head. Puck was surprised, she did not resist him as he expected. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands on his shoulders.

Rachel smiled and kissed him again, this felt right she thought to herself. She pulled his shirt away and allowed his bare chest to rest on her stomach.

Puck kissed her neck and she let out a small giggle, he could definitely get used to this.

"Wait"

Rachel sat up and with surprising strength; she pushed Puck away and sat up.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment where she would tell him she couldn't do this, she loved Finn, she wanted him back, whatever excuse she had thought of, he was ready for it.

"My dads are downstairs, they'll hear us" she explained.

"Hear us? We're not doing anything" he replied with a broad grin on his face. He pushed her back on her bed and kissed her collarbone.

She sat up again, this time smiling.

"Come back later," she said.

"Why"

"Because, my dads are going are going out of town for a few days for a wedding and they leave tonight."

Puck smiled and pulled his shirt back on. This was not the Rachel Berry he remembered, he liked this version of Rachel better, the one, he guessed, that wasn't in love with Finn anymore.

"I'll take that offer" he smiled and stood up and kissed her again.

"Get out of here" she said jokingly pushing him towards her bedroom door. She followed him out her room, down the stairs and towards the door. He kissed her before opening the door and walked down the path. He turned and smiled as she stood in the doorway. She was gorgeous. Without make-up, her hair still damp and her bright pink toenails. She was perfect. He waved and began his walk home.

Rachel closed the front door and ran back upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door shut and jumped on her bed smiling. She clutched a cushion and squealed with excitement as she recalled what had just happened between her and the football player.

Grabbing the piece of paper off the table, she sat at her desk and turned her laptop. Scanning the paper, she noticed something she hadn't seen before.

Of course, written in Puck's scribbled handwriting was the most obvious answer. She, Rachel Berry, had forgotten about one of the most famous duets of all time. How could she have missed this song? Kenny Rodgers and Dolly Parton. It was probably the most famous country song, out of the few she knew.


	2. The Truth

"Rachel, we're leaving now"

The time had flown by and it was already 9pm. Rachel smiled as she placed the sheet music she had just printed off onto her desk.

She ran down the stairs and hugged her dads before they opened the door and got in the car. They waved as they reversed out of the drive and drove down the street.

It was around 9.45 when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," she smiled as she let Puck back into her house.

"There's a few things we need to talk about," he looked worried.

She led him upstairs and back into her room. They sat down on her bed.

"Is everything okay Noah?"

He couldn't stop himself smiling. Why did he love it so much when she called him Noah?

"First, have you decided on a duet yet?"

"Yes" she squeaked, jumping up from her bed she grabbed the sheet music off her desk and handed it to him.

"I knew you'd pick this," he said handing her the papers back.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"So, Islands in the Stream is our duet? Are you sure there is no other song you wanna do? This is a bit, you know, corny."

"It's a great song and, as brilliant as I am, realistically I can't learn an entirely new song in 3 days.

"Fine. Islands in the Stream it is."

She smiled, she knew this was a good song, it was in their range and it was also a fun upbeat song that was guaranteed to get Mr Schuester's approval.

"Secondly," Puck began, "I wanna be your boyfriend. Again."

Rachel was shocked. She was not expecting that. She smiled; she could imagine herself as Noah's girlfriend. Again.

"Well...What do you think?"

He was nervous, what if she said no, that would ruin everything and make him look like an idiot.

"I think..." she said slowly as she sat down on the bed next to him, " I think that would be nice."

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded. They almost flung their arms around each other as they began kissing once again. Repeating his earlier actions, Puck pulled her dress off and lay her down on the bed. He took his shirt off and kissed her.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. The feeling of being this close to Rachel was new and exciting for him. He lifted her delicate body a little so he could undo her bra. He slipped the garment off and began kissing her neck. His head travelled downwards, kissing her neck, then her chest, then her stomach.

He pulled her underwear off and she let out a soft moan. He took his boxers off and pushed himself against her body.

She let him make love to her. She admitted to herself that it felt good. Though she would never have dreamt of being in anything less that her underwear with Finn or Jesse, with Noah it felt comfortable and exciting.

"Noah" she whispered

"I love you" he interrupted

Rachel pulled away and sat up. She grabbed a blanket that was sprawled on her pillows and covered herself up while Noah replaced his underwear.

She looked horrified. He had to say something fast.

"I wanted to tell you, I love you. I've loved you since our almost kiss when you were going out with St. James."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in love with Finn and I couldn't take the girl he loved again."

"What about Quinn?"

"I only stuck around for Beth. I thought if I stayed with her, she would let me keep her."

Rachel pulled him into her. She wanted to be in his arms, the arms of the guy that loved her.

Noah put his arms around his girlfriend, his hands touching her bare back.

She let him kiss her neck and he watched as she smiled.

"I love you Noah"

"I love you too"

They lay back down and Puck slipped the thin blanket away from her body.

"Make love to me" she whispered

Puck smiled. That was her second offer of the day. He was going to take that offer just as quick as her first.


	3. In the morning

"Rachel, wake up"

Noah watched as his girlfriend opened her eyes and smiled at him. How was it possible to look sexy in a pink bedroom that looked like it was inhabited by a 6 year old? It was a mystery to him. Everything about her was a mystery to him. The most confusing thing about her was her split personality. There was one side which was driven to excellence. This side of her was the show-off that everybody knew so well. However, there was her other side which was totally opposite her usual self. This other side of her was his favourite. She was seductive and sexy, two words that a year ago Puck would never have used to describe Rachel Berry. When he got in her bedroom, under her sheets, she was completely different to the diva he was used to seeing in glee club.

"What are you staring at?" she said, playfully throwing a pillow at him.

"A very sexy woman lying in her pink pyjamas" he laughed.

She blushed as he hit her gently with the pillow.

"When do your dads get home?"

"Tomorrow night, Why?"

"Just wondered how many times I could have sex with you before they returned"

Rachel laughed and got out of bed. Puck lay on his back and put his arms behind his head showing off his perfect body. She smiled; she loved his body and his guns.

"What are you looking at?" he mimicked her previous question.

"A very sexy man lying in my bed." perfectly mimicking his response.

She couldn't help herself. She kneeled on the end of her bed then crawled up till she was crouching over her boyfriend. She kissed him and pulled her pyjamas off.

"What are you up to?" he asked, hypnotised by the beautiful woman on top of him.

"Shh...be quiet" she whispered.

She hooked her arms under his and pulled him so they were both sitting up. She was still kissing him as he put his arms around her and slipped her bra off. Rachel giggled as he let out a quiet groan when she kissed his neck under his ear. She liked being in control. She pushed him back onto her bad and flung the covers away so there was nothing in between them. She moved downwards and let her hands slide down his chest.

Puck smirked, this was better than he expected.

When he looked down to see what she was doing, she pulled his jeans and boxers down. Then she slid her body back up, forcing herself onto him. He groaned. She was amazing, he couldn't believe this was the same girl he had heard Finn call a prude.

He let her take control for a little while before he pushed her shoulders forcing them to flip over so she was underneath him. He kissed her neck and went downwards kissing her chest, he stomach and the gentle curves of her hips.

He put his hands on the inside of her thighs and pushed her legs further apart. He could tell she was enjoying this by the satisfying moans coming from above the covers. He slipped his tongue onto her soft flesh and waited for her response. It came in the form of a loud grunt. He let his tongue slip in and out of her keeping a steady rhythm.

"Noah..." The noise was almost a scream. "Don't...stop...please..."

Puck pulled his face away and gently massaged her clit with his fingers. He was enjoying himself.

"Rachel..." he whispered "You're beautiful," admiring her perfect body shape he slipped his body up to her face and made love to her.

...

"I'll see you Monday" he whispered in her ear on the Sunday morning before leaving.

The day before was better than anything either of them had ever experienced. After making love in the morning, they sat in her kitchen eating breakfast. Puck smiled to himself as he recalled the memory of making out with Rachel on her dining room table. They'd spent the rest of the day cuddled up on her sofa; she wore his shirt all day over her underwear. He could live every Saturday for the rest of his life like that.

"Where've you been" Puck's little sister was sitting in the lounge watching Sunday morning cartoons on the TV.

"Never you mind, where's Mum?"

"Shopping. Where were you? She'll ask you when she gets home so I'm gonna find out anyway."

"I was at Rachel's."

"All Saturday?"

"Yes, Katie, I spent a whole Saturday with my girlfriend, it is legal."

Katie Puckerman smiled. She liked Rachel; she was friendly and nice to her. Unlike Santana and Quinn who had lived up to their much-talked-about bitchy reputations.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing."


	4. Monday

Monday Morning.

Rachel had been dreading this moment all weekend, what if Noah got to school, saw the Cheerios and dumper her.

"Hey," Puck came behind her and put his arm around her, "You OK?"

She smiled, "Yeah, come on, we've got Biology"

Puck frowned, "I hate Biology".

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along the hall towards their Biology classroom. She smiled as she sat down next to Mercedes, her biology partner. Puck took his seat next to Finn.

"Are the rumours true?" Mercedes, like the rest of the school, had been discussing the latest gossip, where Rachel and Puck dating again?

"Wow," Rachel smiled "News travels around McKinley"

Mercedes stared at her, "So it's true?"

"Yes Mercedes and..."

Before she could continue Mercedes had turned round to whisper the gossip to Kurt who passed it to Tina and eventually the entire class was whispering about 'Puckleberry'.

Nobody said a word to Rachel or Puck until Sam asked him if it was true. Finn looked horrified.

"Yeah, it's true; you got a problem with that?"

Sam shook his head and Rachel laughed. Trust Noah to act like this when someone asked him about dating.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn had to stop himself punching his best friend.

"What?"

"You know how I feel about Rachel"

"Tough break man, you dumped her and she's been after you since Sectionals, just because you're the star quarterback doesn't mean she was going to chase you any longer."

"Silence, class" the teacher walked into the room and began the lesson.

It soon spread around the school that the rumours were true. Rachel noticed the difference straightway. Aside from the jealous looks from Santana and the rest of the Cheerios, except Quinn, no one taunted Rachel or threw a slushie over her.

"I don't get it," Rachel said to Puck as they sat down with the rest of the Glee Club in the cafeteria, "Why is everyone treating me differently? It's not like I've changed or anything and last time we dated you got slushied"

"You're the girlfriend of the school stud, that means, instant popularity"

Rachel laughed. "Me? Popular? I don't think so; everyone out of the Glee club hates me"

"Not everybody, that Jacob kid seems to like you"

Rachel shook her head, "Jacob is just a nosy blogger who has had this obsession with me since last year."

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "They'll all say they were your best friend in high school when you're famous."

"I've been thinking about this week's Glee assignment, I really don't think we should do that song"

"Finally, I told you that song was cheesy"

"OK, what should we sing then?"

"Well, I've been thinking and I've found a song, but I want to sing it by myself."

Rachel looked disappointed. "Fine, I'll find my own solo."

She walked away, leaving her lunch and her boyfriend at the table.

...

As soon as she got home Rachel got to work, rehearsing her favourite Carrie Underwood song, it was all she could do at the last minute.

She's chosen the song 'Some Hearts' it was meaningful and presented plenty of opportunities to flaunt her voice.

By 10 o'clock, her dad's had told her to stop rehearsing,

"But, I'm performing this song in Glee Club tomorrow,"

"You're perfect baby and we're gonna get complaints from the neighbours if you carry on."

Giving up, Rachel slipped into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She heard a tap at her window let out a whimper as she ran towards her door and turned the light on.

She tip-toed towards the closed curtains and pulled on back slightly to see Puck sitting in the tree outside her window smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, if her dad's caught him, he was dead.

"I wanted to apologize; I know you were looking forward to singing together in Glee club tomorrow"

"Whatever, I've found another song now,"

"Can I come in?"

Rachel looked at her door. Her dad's hadn't come in, which meant they hadn't heard anything.

"Fine," she opened the window and moved out of the way so he could climb in.

She was about to lecture him about breaking promises and commitment, but before she could say a word, Puck grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

She broke the kiss and frowned at him,

"No, I'm mad at you because..."

Her sentence was cut off as he kissed her again. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, not breaking away from her gentle lips.

"Noah, stop" she whispered as he began to pull her shorts down. "We can't my dad's are downstairs."

He sighed and kissed her again, "OK"

He stood up and looked down at her lying on the pink silk of her covers. She laughed at him staring at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Puck looked her, pretending to be serious.

She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"You were and for that you must be punished"

He lifted her up again and spun her around her room. She threw her head back and laughed her brown hair flying behind her.

"Put me down" she said, laughing.

"Let me stay tonight" he whispered. "Your dad's won't mind, they like me"

"Fine"


	5. Country Song

"We are so late"  
Puck was woken up by Rachel hitting his chest with a pillow.  
"What are you doing" he laughed as he grabbed the pillow off her.  
"School, Noah, we have to get to school and we're already late"  
"Calm down, just get dressed."  
She scrambled off the bed and hurried around her room,and in and out of the closet finding her clothes and shoes.  
"Come on," she shouted throwing his shirt at him "I'm coming" he pulled his shirt ovfer his head and began helping her gather her books and stationary.  
"What about you?" she said suddenly staring at him.  
"What about me?" he smiled "Your books and everything, and Glee club is today, don't you need anything?"  
"Well, no, believe it or not, but I'm a normal human who carries there voice with them so I don't think there is anything and I never bring my books to school anyway."  
"OK. Fine, let's go" she pulled him out of the house and half dragged him to school.  
He checked his watch and laughed.  
"We've got 15 minutes before classes start, so slow down" "I'll see you in class" she said before kissing his cheek and hurrying off to her locker.

The bell went to indicate the end of the day and as most students couldn't wait to get out of there, twelve smiling students walked confidently towards the choir room.  
Puck waited outside for 5 minutes for Rachel and was shocked when he saw her walking down the corridor with Finn. What the hell was he playing at? Was this his stupid way of getting revenge on him by stealing Rachel back. His fears were pushed aside when Rachel cut Finn off mid-sentance, she slipped her hand into Puck's and allowed herself to be pulled in to the music room away from Finn who was stood alone in the corridor.  
"Right guys, show time" Mr Schuester announced. "Who has a number they're going to perform?"  
He looked at his Glee club and a couple of hands were raised, including Rachel's whose hand shot up the minute had started talking and Puck who had put his hand up moments after looking confident but a little reluctant.  
Mr Schue's eyes scanned and picked out the glee club members one by one to perform.  
Rachel watched her fellow students patiently and refrained herself from showering them with critisism as soon as they finished. The popular choice, as chose by Quinn, Santana, Brittany was Taylor Swift. Mercedes had teamed up with Tina and Lauren to perform a Kelly Pickler song. The boys had gone for more traditional songs ranging from Johnny Cash to Tim McGraw.  
After Finn had finished singing the last bars of Tim McGraw's 'Watch The Wind Blow By', Rachel's hand shot in the air.  
"Yes, Rachel, come on down, what have you prepared?" Mr Schue was expecting something powerful and strong, Carrie Underwood maybe? He was right.  
Rachel turned and faced the rest of New Directions.  
"I have chose Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood, I think it sums up the time I've had in Glee Club perfectly. I thought I would never fall in love, and I did. OK, maybe with the wrong guys a couple of times, but I realise that finding love isn't just about getting yourself a boyfriend it's about finding friendship, something I thought I would never find."

Everybody clapped when she finished her song, including the band and Brad, the pianist. Tina and Mercedes had tears in their eyes and even the cheerios looked proud of their leader.  
"Excellent, well done Rachel, an really good choice of song" Mr Schue congratulated her as she sat back in her seat. "That just leaves Puck, what have you got for us?"  
Puck took his guitar off the top of the piano and sat of the stool in the middle of the room. "This song is for Rachel, and I also want to apologize to her, Islands in the Stream is an excellent song" he paused when everyone laughed, "but it would never have been as good as that performance, well done babe."

Well there's something 'bout a woman with my t-shirt on hair in her eyes, no make-up on standin there smilin with my coffee cup yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman that's easy to love

Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman that's a clear blue sky Ain't found nothin better that'll get you high You're the colors of the sun at the end of the day Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman that makes you feel that way

She's like fire on the mountain Like some kind of heaven that's pourin' down on me She's a child She's a lady She's got everything that I could ever need Yeah, there's somethin 'bout a woman and me

Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman when she gets fixed up Slips a red dress on and her eyes light up I love to watch her walkin from across the room Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman and the way she moves me she moves me oh, she moves me

She's like fire on the mountain Like some kind of heaven that's pourin' down on me She's a child She's a lady She's got everything that I could ever need Yeah, there's somethin 'bout a woman and me

She moves me she moves me oh, she moves me She's like fire on the mountain Like some kind of heaven that's pourin' down on me She's a child She's a lady She's got everything that I could ever need Yeah, there's somethin 'bout a woman and me

Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman that makes me still There's somethin 'bout a woman that always will ...  
Rachel ran forward and hugged as he finished the song. The rest of Glee club clapped and praised Puck for his performance.  
"That was excellent Noah" Rachel pulled away from his arms, he wiped a tear from her cheek.  
"It was for you, because there is something about you, I don't know what it is, but there is something that I love and need" 


End file.
